


Joe College

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caleb joined the Navy, Dorks in Love, I like to think Ben ends up a spy anyway. The CIA is hiring, M/M, Sorry Nate but Caleb's the jealous type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Caleb visits his boyfriend's dorm. That's it, that's the plot.





	Joe College

Caleb sighs on Bed’s narrow, ratty, old bed and idly tosses his baseball cap in the air.

“Ben. Benny. Benny-boy, boy-o, sunshine of my life you cannot be serious here”.

Ben mumbles something with a flick of his hand and turns back to the book he’s frantically highlighting.

Caleb thunks his head against the headboard with a sigh.

His leave from the Navy is going to be up in less than 72 hours, and Ben is apparently going to spend at least three of those frantically cramming for an exam that is a) in two days and b) something he’s one hundred percent prepared for.

But you can’t take the nerd out of the boy, part of his charm really, and he knows Ben well enough to know there’s a part of him that thinks getting into Yale was a clerical error and that any day he’ll be discovered and politely asked to leave.

Normally, Caleb would give him his space, and track down Anna or Abe.

But they’re not in high school or Setauket anymore and he’s spent months sustained only by snail mail because he’s been stationed somewhere without any reliable internet connection.

Plus Ben’s roommate, that tall shite whose name he refuses to learn on principle because the asshole gets to see Ben every day so he’s got enough special privileges, is currently gone.

“Benjamin. I’m right here. And you need to stop that shit and climb in bed with me.”

It still thrills him a little, that he can say those things, that he somehow swindled Ben into being his capital B boyfriend.

“Come over here and make me" Ben spits around a highlighter cap, a small gleam in his eye.

Right then.

Caleb wraps his arms, impossibly strong ever since boot camp, around Ben’s waist and _tugs_.

He gets a faceful of hair and an armful of laughing Ben and finally, _finally_ , a proper reunion.

And a chance to smile smugly at Whatshisface when he comes in three hours later, to find Caleb half naked on Ben’s rumpled bed and Ben himself covered in beard burn beside him.


End file.
